In Your Eyes
by hot-japanese-kitten
Summary: The sequel to 'Enter Valena'. Meande and Kiba have grown closer, so close that Tsume and Hana are thinking about allowing Meande to get the marks, will it happen? KibaOC, hopefully it works right now....please R&R!
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER!**

Ok, hello again! I'm back with another story! This is the sequel that I was talking about for '_Enter Valena_'. I don't own anything, other than Meande and Kyoshiro, and of course, the plot, heheh. I only have one chapter right now, but I will be working on more soon!


	2. Chapter One: The Markings!

Here's the first chapter of the sequel story to '_Enter Valena_', and for some reason, the last time I put it up, it said that it couldn't find this chapter, so maybe it will work this time. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

In Your Eyes

Chapter One

The Markings

Whoever said cats and dogs don't get along, have never met Inuzuka Kiba and his girlfriend, Yuuhi Meande. They have been together for nearly a year now, and they haven't had one fight. Since Valena's passing, Meande had made up with her mother, Kurenai, and she and her father, Kyoshiro convinced Kurenai to forgive him for what he had done; which was no small task. Upon Kurenai's forgiveness of him, the Hokage allowed Kyoshiro to stay in Konoha, so Meande finally had both her parents, they weren't together, but they were still there.

Kiba and Meande had went out on a moonlight walk, Akamaru by their side, of course, and once they found the perfect spot, Kiba laid out the blanket for them to lie on. Meande stretched out on the blanket first, and Akamaru jumped up on her and laid on her chest, as she petted him, and Kiba took a spot next to her.

"The moonlight sometimes makes me wanna do crazy things." Meande confessed, looking over at Kiba, who smiled at her. "Nothing serious like robbing a bank or anything, but like to stand up on a roof and shout: I'M MEANDE AND I LOVE INUZUKA KIBA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and Kiba laughed, as did she, and she looked back up at the sky. He rolled onto his side and watched her as she did so. Her skin seemed to be glowing under the full moon, and he eyes finally reflected the happiness she deserved. He smiled at her, for he was glad that they could now tell everyone, freely, that they were a couple.

He scooted closer, kissed her on the cheek, and grinned at her when she turned her head to look at him.

"What was that for?" She giggled cutely, as she rolled onto her side to face him, causing Akamaru to jump up, and land on her hip, and he wagged his tail as he watched them smile lovingly at one another. He finally shrugged, as best he could as he was laying there.

"I just felt like it." He offered, as she smiled shyly at him. "I'm glad to have the old you back, I didn't like your attitude when you first came back from Suna." Meande averted her eyes from him, for she was ashamed of how she acted when she had first came back.

"I didn't like me either." She confessed, finally looking back at him, and she ruffled his hair a little. He took her hand, and kissed it, making her blush, and he leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kyoshiro was also walking around that beautiful night, he was restless, for he heard news that was cause to be excited and decided to walk himself tired. He was knocking around the lanterns as he passed them, whistling a little tune he had learned on his travels. He stopped when he heard a young girl giggling, and a young male's voice saying something softly.

'Hm, some kids around here decided to make out tonight?' He thought to himself, brushing some of his dark red hair from his face, and following the sounds. His mouth fell agape as he walked over the hill, and found that it was his daughter and her boyfriend making out on a blanket not to far from him. He smirked, shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"I hope you kids don't plan on doing anything bad." Kyoshiro sang sarcastically, scaring both kids, making them sit up rather quickly, both wiping their mouths. Meande zipped her coat back up, and petted Akamaru.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru." He barked, and wagged his tail, and jumped into Kiba's coat. "Daddy, nothing was happening." She said, rather quickly, and she smiled at her father, who returned one, more sarcastically. He half nodded.

"Yea, ok." He stated, as he walked closer to them. "I'm glad I found you. Kiba, I was wondering, could I talk to Meande...privately for a few minutes?" Kiba nodded, and smiled weakly.

"Sure, pops." He joked, playfully slapping Kyoshiro on the arm, and finally messing with the sides of his pants out of nervousness. "I needed to meet with my mother anyway, hopefully I haven't missed her." He helped Meande stand, and quickly pecked her on the cheek, and ran off.

Meande waved at his back as he ran away, and she smiled. "Daddy, I think you scared him." Kyoshiro shrugged, and turned back to her, his eyes wide in excitement, causing Meande to raise her eyebrow, and snarl a little in concern. He latched onto her wrists, and flung their arms around wildly, while doing a weird little dance.

"Guess what I heard? Guess it!" He shouted in sing-song style, as she pried herself from his grasp, rubbed her wrists and shrugged.

"What, and did you hafta grab so hard?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited. A legitimate clan!" He clasped his hands together, as his eyes got shiny, and he looked away dreamily, then he sweatdropped, and his eyes went to lines, and he scratched the back of his head, and waved his hand stiffly. "Not to say that either family you are associated with now is bad, or anything." He gulped, and became excited again, and Meande did nothing more than blinked at her eccentric father. "Buuuut, I heard Tsume and Hana over talking, and they said they might be giving you the marks!" He said, while simultaneously running both his index fingers down her cheeks. She blinked a few times, as red streaks started to appear down her cheeks where her father rubbed so hard, until her eyes lit up, the news finally sinking in. Her eyes widened as she squealed and jumped into her father's arms, both cheering, and shouting choruses of 'The marks, the glorious marks!', as Kyoshiro spun them around in circles.

Meande jumped from his arms, and her eyes got shiny, as she pictured the marks on her face. "Those symbolic red marks!" She then gasped, and turned to her father, eyes wider with excitement. "I wonder what Kiba-kun was going to see Tsume about?" His eyes joined hers in their wideness, and he jumped up and down, acting much like his thirteen year old daughter, he stopped and cupped his ear with his hands, and smiled happily.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" He asked, rather girly, mocking the way females go giggly over weddings, Meande joined in on his humor, but eventually shook her head.

"I think we are still too young for that right now."

"Too young for what?" Kiba had walked up behind them, carrying a box of something in his hands, making Meande and Kyoshiro bristle, and they picked their left legs up, and threw their arms out in surprise.

"Oh...nothing." She stated, waving her hand, much like her father, and a sweatdrop formed on her head.

Kiba raised his eyebrow, for her knew something wasn't right between those two, mainly because they were acting in the same manor. He shook his head and turned his attention back onto the box, while Meande made a squee face at her dad. She waved her arms wildly, while pointing back at Kiba and the box.

"It's a box!" She mouthed, in an excited manor, as he father nodded fervently. Kiba turned back to them, only to find, they both had the arms behind they backs, whistling two different tunes. He sighed, shook his head once more, and sat on the blanket. Kyoshiro laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess it's time to mosey back to the house...and..sleep." He said, blinked, then quickly darted to his left. Meande laughed, also nervously, and sat beside Kiba on the blanket.

"So, what's in the box, Kiba?" Kiba smiled, and sat up on his knees, getting right in Meande's face.

"You will never believe this, but my mother wanted me to come back to the house, she wanted to tell me something, and then she gave me this box!" He said, very excited over the box of unknown innards. he looked back at it, then picked it up. Meande grinned, and mentally clapped her hands together, as she held back the squeal that was wanting to escape. He opened the box, and Meande's face became drawn, eyes becoming lines, and three black lines formed on her forehead. It was two hamburgers.

"Mom thought we might have been hungry, so she made her special-" He looked at Meande, she had turned away and hunched over, hitting the ground with her fist, mumbling something to the effect of 'it's so obvious that it was food, of course..' "Meande? Are you ok?" He asked, touching her shoulder with his free hand.

"Of course," she stated, turning to him, tears flowing like waterfalls, "I'm just so hungry!" Kiba smiled warmly, as she took one of the hamburgers and started to eat.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kyoshiro walked home, chest puffed out in pride, and he grinned as he thought of his new in-laws. "My daughter is going to be an Inuzuka!" He confessed, as he walked into his two room apartment, and he shut the door, rather loudly, behind him. "Inuzuka Meande...Hm, that will take some gettin' use to." He muttered to himself, as he changed for bed.

"What do you mean, Inuzuka Meande?" Kyoshiro bristled, as he turned to face Kurenai, who was sitting in a chair in his makeshift living room, which was really the dining room, as well. He smiled, as he slowly slipped his shirt he had successfully gotten out of back on.

"Hello, Kurenai." He stated, as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs, and placed his chin in his hand.

"Hello, Kyoshiro," She smiled, sarcasm written on her face, "I had come over to say goodnight to Meande, only to find the place completely empty. Where is she?" Kyoshiro sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"She's with Kiba." He replied, in monotone, to the mother of his child. "Why didn't you just leave a note, instead of scaring the crap outta me." He complained, leaning the chair back on two legs.

"Where's the fun in a note?" She stated, standing from the chair, and walked over to the table, and joining him in his kitchen. "Why did you say that Meande was gonna be an Inuzuka? Kiba certainly hasn't proposed, has he?" Kurenai asked, very intently, her red eyes boring into Kyoshiro's malachite ones. He sighed again, and shook his head lazily.

"No, madam Kurenai, your psychic 'mom' powers are a little off. At least on the timing anyway." He retorted sarcastically. "I over heard Tsume and Hana talking about giving Meande 'the marks'." He offered, as he sat the chair back down on all four legs. Kurenai sighed and looked away.

"Why would she wanna give up her Yuuhi name?" She asked herself, more than Kyoshiro, and he scoffed.

"I've been meaning to ask this, why didn't she get my last name anyway?" Kurenai eyes him, and laughed.

"For one, we would have to be married before I even considered that, and for two...I don't even know your last name." Kyoshiro's mouth dropped and a sweatdrop formed on his forehead.

"It's Aometsuki." Kurenai blinked, then chuckled.

"You have a really long name." He scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"So?" He seemed offended by her laughing at his name. "Anyway," He stated, wanting to change the subject, "When I left those two, Kiba had brought a box back with him, after he went and seen his mother, so I left them alone. So, the next time we see her, she should have a ring on her finger." He winked at his more serious counterpart, holding up his left hand, leaving only his ring finger up.

They heard the door open, then slam violently behind whomever it was, and Meande soon rounded the corner, and dropped into the chair in the living room. She had Kiba's blanket wrapped around her, as she sighed heavily, and finally noticed her parents staring at her. She blinked, and sat up, her face red with embarrassment, and she wiped her eyes quickly.

"Hey, mom, whatcha doing here?" Meande asked, nonchalantly, walking over to them, the blanket still draped around her body.

"Let me see your hand, kiddo." Kyoshiro began, reaching for the blanket, but Meande jerked away, and her eyes welled with tears. Kyoshiro blinked at her, as Kurenai stood.

"Is something wrong, Meande?" She asked, touching her daughter's shoulder. Meande looked up at Kurenai, and nodded slowly, then looked back at her father.

"It didn't happen. He didn't ask. His mother had made us something eat. He didn't say anything about me joining up with his clan." She stated, all in monotone, as a few stray tears snaked there way down her pale cheeks. She turned quickly, and darted to her room, slamming yet another door.

-------------------------------------

Poor Meande and Kyoshiro for thinking Kiba's 'box of unknown innards' was something other than food! Heheh, R&R!


	3. Chapter Two: Meande is Heartbroken!

Ok, so my brain went into hyper mode and I was able to type another chapter quickly! So here it is, hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

In Your Eyes

Chapter Two

Meande is Heartbroken!

Meande fell upon her comfy bed and cuddled up with Kiba's blanket. She breathed in his scent, as she softly whimpered to herself, and soon she heard her door open. She picked her head up and seen her father's form silhouetted in the doorway, and she let her head fall back onto the bed.

"Hey," he started, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it, "what happened after I left, you act as if you two broke up." He stated, as Kurenai joined them, nodded in agreement with Kyoshiro, and she rubbed Meande's hair. Meande sniffled, sat up, and made room for Kurenai to sit as well.

"Well," She began, trying to find the words to explain what happened, "Right after you left..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Meande took another bite of the delicious hamburger, and pinched off a small bite and gave it to Akamaru, and she petted his head.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Meande? You are really quiet." Kiba stated, after he swallowed his food. Meande looked over at him, and nodded slowly, smiling weakly, and Kiba blinked. "No, something is wrong, you know you can tell me." He assured her, scooting close to her and placing his arm around her. She nodded, and finished her bite, and she gave the last small bite she had saved, to Akamaru.

"I guess...my father just got me excited over something, that turned out to not be true is all." She confessed, looking Kiba in the eyes, and the boy seemed confused, but he nodded slowly, trying to understand the delimma.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake on someone's part." He offered as an answer, and Meande nodded.

"Probably..." She simply answered, letting her sentence trail off. Then Kiba picked up the box as well as Akamaru. She looked up at him, and stood as well.

"Mom also told me that it was getting kinda late, and that after we finished eating we should go home." Meande hung her head, and sighed.

"Yea, late."

"Man, whatever your dad was wrong about was some serious stuff. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked, sweetly, as he hugged her with his free arm, and she nodded.

"Yea, don't worry about me." She smiled through her confusion and pain, and he returned the smile.

"That's good." He handed her the box, and bent over, picking up the blanket, shaking it free of any grass, and draped it around Meande's shoulders. "Here you go, you can keep my blanket, ok?" Meande seemed to perk up, and he took the box back, as she wrapped it closer to her body. He leaned over and kissed her, and gave her another hug.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, but Meande shook her head.

"I should be ok, you should get home." She confessed, and he shrugged.

"Ok, if you say so." He gave her another hug and kiss. "See you tomorrow." She nodded, and watched him turn and walk off.

**-FIN-**

"Then I came back here." She finished, laying back down, curling up into the fetal position. Kyoshiro looked over at Kurenai, who shrugged.

"Why are you so upset over it?" Kurenai asked, rubbing her daughter's back. "He might just not know anything. Maybe Tsume and Hana are still talking it over, and decided not to tell him just yet." Kurenai assured, looking at Kyoshiro for help, and he nodded.

"Yea, kiddo, they might be waiting to tell him about it." He added, and Meande sat back up slowly.

"You guys really think that's the reason?"Her parents both nodded in unison, and Meande smiled.

"Maybe they are still seeing if you two are going to last before they talk it over, or something." Kyoshiro continued, not really thinking about gathering the right words for it. "Or maybe they don't think you'll fit in-" His sentence was abruptly stopped by Kurenai's fist connecting with his jaw, and he fell off the side of the bed, with a loud thud. Meande wasn't sure how to take his last statement, and she looked at Kurenai for help.

"What I think you're absentminded father meant was, they might be a little cautious about bringing you into a Inu-helped family, considering you have neko-skills, you know?" Meande nodded slowly, trying to comprehend everything, and Kurenai sighed. "They might be concerned on if their dogs would help you, considering you can become a cat warrior." Meande's eyes lit up, finally getting Kurenai's message clearly.

"I get it, they are afraid the nin-dogs won't like me. Or maybe, I won't like a nin-dog, or something." Kurenai nodded, as Kyoshiro's head appeared above the bed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, that was my point, exactly." He confessed, wiping the blood away, and taking his perch back on the bed. Both Kurenai and Kyoshiro smiled at Meande, and she returned the smile.

"Thanks for helping me understand it." She chirped, and hugged them both, and laid back down in the bed. Her parents stood and walked to the door, and turned to look back at her, as she snuggled up with Kiba's blanket, a smile playing on her lips as she drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Kyoshiro stated, turning off the light and shutting the door.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

The next morning, Meande awoke, sniffing the air. 'Food?' She thought to herself, as she sat up, stretched, and yawned as she scratched her sides. She rubbed her eyes, as she placed her bare feet on the cool floor, and she made her way to the dining room. she found Kurenai cooking some breakfast, and Meande's mouth fell open.

"Mom, why are you here so early?" Kurenai looked over at her and smiled.

"That could be because I never left. Your father and I sat up all night talking about you joining the Inuzuka clan." Meande raised her eyebrow and sighed heavily, and plopped down at the table, laying her head on her arms. She laid motionless for a few moments, then tossed her head back up, and jumping to her feet.

"I think I know the perfect way to show Tsume and Hana that I will be a perfect candidate for the Inuzuka clan!" She shouted, making Kurenai think Meande wrote some kind of presidential speech for them, and Meande disappeared into the bathroom. Kurenai eyed the bathroom door intently, very curious what her daughter had in mind.

Soon, the door flung open and Meande stepped out, her hair up in pig-tail like buns, looking somewhat like dog ears. Kurenai walked over to her daughter, and patted her head.

"Your hair looks cute like that?" Meande smiled in amusement.

"You think so? It's not weird is it, to all of a sudden be wearing my hair like dog ears?" Kurenai just stared for a moment, then shook her head, and Meande laughed, as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Kyoshiro soon came out of his room, and poked hi head around the corner.

"Is it too much trouble to ask for some quiet when I'm trying to sleep?" His eyes landed on Meande and her newly styled hair and he threw his head back and laughed, coming around the corner and pointing at her hair. She frowned darkly, her eyes becoming masked, as she let her father fall over from his mirth. Her father soon stood, ran to her room, and came back baring twistable crayons. He dumped them on the table, and searched for the black and brown ones. Once he found them, he started coloring on her face, still laughing as he did so.

"There you go, puppy princess." He aggravated her, handing her the compact mirror he had found in her room as well. She held up the mirror, and she growled. He had colored a dog nose on her and three 'whisker' marks on either side of her cheeks, and some brown streaks leading to her 'ears'.

"Ah-ha! Ah-ha!" Meande sarcastically laughed, as she wiped her face off with the kitchen towel Kurenai had handed her. Kyoshiro wiped away what tears had formed in his eyes from his laughing frenzy, and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm just playing, I think your hair looks cute." He said, rubbing her hair, and she smacked his hands away.

"Don't mess it up, ok, daddy?" He nodded, and walked over to the stove and started smelling the food. Meande jumped up and left the room, and went to hers.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

A knock came on their door about thirty minutes later, and Kurenai went t answer it, only to be mowed over by Meande. She flung the door open and Kiba smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.

"I love your hair, Meande." He stated, playing with on of the pigtailed buns, and she smiled, then he spotted her shirt, and it donned the words 'Inu Love'. It made his eyebrow raise, and he looked her in the eyes again. She blushed and shrugged.

'Maybe _that_ was a little over board...' She thought to herself, as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'll be back later, ok?"

"Sure."

"OK." She heard from both her parents, and she shut the door behind her.

"Whoa, both your parents are here?" Kiba asked, and she nodded happily, as they made their way back to Kiba's house for lunch with Tsume and Hana.

-------------------------------------------

Heheh, Kyoshiro drew on Meande's face like a kid would. Her father is defiantly slightly crazy, ne? R&R!


End file.
